


Extra Extra (Read All About It)

by LuthienLuinwe



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is a metahuman, Dick is a metahuman, Gen, Metahumans, Newspaper Article, Reporters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27596740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe
Summary: It's been four years now since Batman made his big debut here in Gotham City, bringing Robin, Boy Wonder, along just two years later. But what does Gotham really know about these two caped crusaders? Are they your regular, everyday citizen? Could Batman be that glasses-wearing bank teller you see every time you go to cash a check? And Robin? Is he really just an extremely gifted boy? Vicki Vale sets to find out!
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Dick Grayson Fic Exchange 2020





	Extra Extra (Read All About It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [classysleuth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/classysleuth/gifts).



#  Gotham Gazette

### Batman and Robin - Human? Or Something More? 

  
By Vicki Vale  
Reporter  


  
  


Peanut butter and jelly. Salt and pepper. Batman and Robin. Some things are absolutely unbreakable. But does something deeper lie within the story of the men (man and boy?) behind the masks? Various locales seem to think so. It's been four years now since Batman made his big debut here in Gotham City, bringing Robin, Boy Wonder, along just two years later. Since that time, they have become a household name. From Batman-themed Halloween costumes to Robin-logo cookie cutters, you would be hard-pressed to find anyone in Gotham City, if not the entire East Coast, who wouldn't recognize the names. From men wishing they could be Batman and boys aspiring to be everything Robin stands for, few people from the Gotham area have ever achieved such celebrity status. Even Bruce Wayne and his young ward, Richard "Dick" Grayson can't hold a candle flame to the absolute raging wildfire that is Batman and Robin. But what does Gotham really know about these two caped crusaders? Are they your regular, everyday citizen? Could Batman be that glasses-wearing bank teller you see every time you go to cash a check? And Robin? Is he really just an extremely gifted boy? Vicki Vale sets to find out!

"I'm telling you, man, there's gotta be something off about those two [Batman and Robin]," a visitor to the area, Air Force veteran Hal Jordan, commented upon request for interview. "He's flying around claiming he's some guy in a bat costume? Yeah right. There's gotta be more. I mean, seriously. Have you seen half of what Robin can do? It's nuts. I was an eleven year old boy myself once, and I can tell you one thing - no way there aren't powers involved here." Reader, I am inclined to agree. It's a well-known fact that Batman and Robin are masters of stealth, sneaking into places and accomplishing tasks not typical of your average Joe. In fact, the Boy Wonder himself has been known to escape from situations others would deem impossible, breaking out of tight bonds, defeating men twice his size, completing acrobatic feats previously thought to only have been possible for a Flying Grayson to achieve. [Edit: upon further investigation, Hal Jordan is apparently known for causing trouble when it pertains to the matter of Batman and Robin, most notably in a TMZ interview that can be found on their website].

"It's super cool, really," Dick Grayson, known metahuman capable of extraordinary acrobatic feat, commented earlier today with permission from guardian, Bruce Wayne. "I mean what kid wouldn't want to fly the way Robin does? He moves through the air like gravity doesn't exist!" [Dick, ever the charmer, wanted me to clarify that he does, in fact, know that gravity exists, and that he would like to thank his fifth grade teacher at Gotham Academy, Mrs. Jones, for teaching him about this subject ["Hi Mrs. Jones!" he added with a cheerful wave]]. What boy indeed? Don't forget, Bruce Wayne and ward Dick Grayson will be present at the art auction benefiting the Arkham Asylum Renovation Project this coming Saturday at 7 P.M. EST. Be sure to check out their matching suits!

"I can one hundred percent confirm that I have no idea who Batman and Robin could be," Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy, metahuman, and CEO of Wayne Enterprises said in an interview conducted late this afternoon. "It's inspiring, really, when you think about how these two completely average people, and one of them only a kid!, have managed to accomplish so much in such a short period of time. I can only begin to imagine what it must be like to be them. And the fact they can do all of this with no powers? No abilities? Really, truly amazing. And forget about Batman. Have you seen that Robin kid? Boys his age are dying to be him. It's great to see such a positive role model in the Gotham community. God knows we need it."

"It's completely ridiculous to think that Batman and Robin are anything but completely normal humans," a high-ranking Gotham Police Department official commented upon the condition of anonymity. "To think they could be anything else is just... ridiculous. I mean look at the metahumans here in this city. Look at Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. You can't have a five minute conversation with that kid Dick without him saying 'hey guess what' and showing you what you can do. If Batman and Robin were metahumans (and I assure you they aren't), don't you think they would have come out of the shadows by now? Come on."

"I mean what kid doesn't want to be Robin?" a young boy living in the Park Row [Crime Alley] neighborhood commented when asked on his opinion of the dynamic duo. "I bet you no one messes with him. I bet you no one even thinks about it. It's just really cool to think how someone like me can do all of that, you know? He's not like that one kid, Dick Grayson. He doesn't have superpowers or anything like that. He's just a kid like me. And you know, we need that here." 

And there you have it, folks. The mystery behind Batman and Robin remains strong, but worry not, for I intend to discover the secret of the people behind those masks. Call or write in with your thoughts. Batman and Robin, humans, or more?

**Author's Note:**

> Work skin can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21974437
> 
> Vicki's profile pic was found on Wikipedia.


End file.
